


From Now On, We Are Enemies

by infinity_on_dayne



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - The Young Blood Chronicles, Angst, M/M, Music Video: Miss Missing You (Fall Out Boy), Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity_on_dayne/pseuds/infinity_on_dayne
Summary: Soulmates AU where you know the last words your soulmate will ever say to you. You don’t know you met them till you lose them.What if he didn’t have a soulmate? What if God didn’t give him one? What if his soulmate just went on with his life for one second and then they are gone forever? These ‘what-if’ questions weren't helping him nor were securing Pete for what he knows that his soulmate’s last words to him was “Now.” It was such a simple word yet it’s so unsettling to hear it while breathing his last… especially when you've got a brainwashed singer who has been chasing and trying to kill you for the past hours.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	From Now On, We Are Enemies

_Breathe, Pete. Just take a deep breath for a minute…_

_And run._

Pete had never this kind of run in his entire life. That one which he was getting chased for having a briefcase that would save the entire world? Yeah that kind. 

This wasn’t all supposed to happen. Not a single bit. All he wanted to happen is for someone to deliver the same briefcase to a safe place where no harm could be done to it. And what happened? 

Everyone in Fall Out Boy got kidnapped by some rebels, ate organs, drugged, chased and beaten by some kids, got picked up by some random girl who turned out to be a maniac which caused a reason why one of them is dead, the other got sent to prison, the third one got stuck inside the Vixen’s lair who is probably dead, and now Pete. Here he was, getting chased by the one and only Patrick mother fucking Stump. Get all of that in the news.

Patrick wasn’t like that the days before all of this shit started. He was the nicest person in Pete’s life. They immediately clicked after Joe made them cross paths. After that audition, they started hanging out as friends. This band wouldn’t have even regrouped if he didn’t support the idea of it. 

The thing that they had in common was they have never met their soulmates. For Pete, it was more of a good thing. Hearing that soulmates can only know each other by the time that they’ll say their last words to them made Pete uneasy because he has been thinking for the last couple of hours of who it was, despite getting chased by his brainwashed bandmate who apparently has a lust for his heart right now. 

This way of finding a soulmate by their last words was just like Romeo and Juliet except it’s a whole cycle. But he got into thinking… What if he didn’t have a soulmate? What if God didn’t give him one? What if his soulmate just went on with his life for one second and then they are gone forever? These ‘what-if’ questions weren't helping him nor were securing him for what he knows that his soulmate’s last words to him was “Now.” It was such a simple word yet it’s so unsettling to hear it while breathing his last…Pete was so tired of running. It had been hours since he broke into the Vixen’s headquarters and took the briefcase away from the head in charge with Andy. Andy… fuck. He left him inside. But it was too late. God knows what happened to Andy and Joe too. They were gone.

Then, sounds of footsteps on the rocky ground got Pete’s attention and made him look behind. Each step got louder to him as he was holding his knees, catching his breath. Pete looked back and saw someone different. Someone who had a hook for a hand and glowing yellow eyes. It wasn’t the same Patrick who made him feel safe every time he was around. It was him; the machine that the Vixens made, the killer who took one of his best friend’s life. But it doesn’t feel right. Pete telling himself that it’s not the same person didn’t make him feel comfortable. He knows that the Patrick he adores and loves is still inside those frightening glowing eyes of his. The only problem is that he doesn’t know how to take him back to normal. But there has to be something. Something that would return his undying love for him. A trigger that would bring the love of his life back.

_They just sat back laughing at the Wounded City_

_Each breath sucking in ashes and fumes_

_Oh, it bled alright, drier than Moore County_

_All expatriate flames hurrying to found a new nation of blinding dust_

_But the two of them_

_They just squinted at that pipe-cleaner skyline_

_And it burn hotter in their oil slick pupils_

_Knowing that they were paid to remember the past_

_He blew out a hot breath and said:_

_"Burn it all.”_

Suddenly, those intimidating yellow eyes had met his soft, dark brown eyes. His target. His mission to terminate and steal that briefcase from him. Patrick growled at him and it was hair-raising. Pete has never heard him growl like that before. The singer began running towards Pete without giving him a head start. “Really dude?!” was all that Pete could say.

There was no place to get the authorities’ help. There were no phone booths, phone boxes, nor did he ever bring his cellphone. If it wouldn’t have been Pete using his phone to contact anyone, maybe they would all be relaxing in their homes with the situation less shitty. The only place that he saw was this small town filled with old caravans and abandoned towed-out vehicles all parked in one place. _Maybe this would slow him down._

After outrunning the brainwashed singer, he first went to the abandoned vehicle parking lot. It was too tight than what he expected it to be. As he went inside of the cars which looked better than the rest, a girl in her late teens, wearing a shabby white sleeveless dress and holding up a doll with one eye, was resting on the other car a little far away from where he was. She stared at him crazily. Pete shushed her before putting his head lower than the car window. The girl didn’t listen. Crawling out from the car through its window, she saw a man with strange yellow eyes who seemed to be finding something. After getting out, she finally stood on her feet and approached the yellow-eyed man. 

“Is he what you are looking for?” The girl pointed at the car where Pete is hiding.

Then there were steps that were getting closer to Pete. He didn’t help it but to peek outside of the dirty windshield, and that was a bad idea. _Fuck, it’s him._

Patrick was already charging at him like a cheetah catching its prey. Once he was literally outside of the car, Pete threw the briefcase and himself out and away from him. The bassist jumped out and ran again as far as he could into the village.

The whole town was filled with ‘weird shits’ as what Pete would have described, although there was literally nowhere to hide at this point. He already barged into multiple houses in the village carrying the briefcase. But every time he puts himself out of sight, somehow Patrick managed to find him with his tiny little hiding spots.

The last time Pete has hid from Patrick right now was in one of the elders’ homes. The elder was wearing a gas mask hiding their face while watching television. 

“If this town isn’t the weirdest one ever, then I don’t know what is.” Pete thought to himself.

As soon as Pete entered the living room, he felt someone attacking him from behind. It was so strong that he fell on the floor and dropped the case. His whole body was aching from the impact. Rolling to the side and right back up, he saw Patrick ready to stab him with the hook.

Patrick jumped at Pete, tackling him back on the floor. He hit his head so hard that he started to lose his vision, flashing only darkness, but his vision started to recover before Patrick had to raise his hook over him. Patrick didn’t mind how painful Pete is dealing with right now. He just wanted to get that darn case and terminate him. 

All of the sudden, Patrick felt a sharp sting on his hip. But that didn’t matter to him. Not a single thing matters to him anymore, except to complete his task; to kill the bassist and hold that precious briefcase again. 

“Give up already!” Pete launches him to the ground, overpowering him. 

Now, Patrick was the one laying on the floor while Pete quickly gets up and handles the case and his bass sword on his side. He watched Pete flee the place as a frustrated sigh had escaped from his mouth.

And now they’re here. Right in the middle of the town where everyone can watch two men fight onto their deaths. Two friends turned into enemies. Pete cannot believe this is the end of both lives. And there they were, facing each other with endless time of staring. Patrick breathed heavily as his blood lust went higher. His only hand was curled up in a fist while his hook was shaking for he wanted it to enter Pete’s skin deep to his organs until his breathing stopped.

Pete had enough of it. He was way too tired. There was no way to bring back Patrick. The evilness has completely taken over his mind and body. He was ready to kill this fucker. 

He raised his sword up in front of him for defense while the case was behind him. Scanning the sword, his eyes widened for he saw blood on the tip of the weapon. He knew damn well he had never used it on anyone. Until he saw his right hand with his sleeves rolled up, exposing his soulmate’s last words to him.

**_Now._ **

“Drop it.” Patrick growled as he got Pete’s attention.

Pete quickly glanced at the singer and shaked his head. “Not in a million chance I will-”

Then he got cut off when he saw Patrick raise his right hand, pointing at him. The moment Patrick opened his mouth, Pete was never the same again.

“Now.”

Everything went black. He could hear his heartbeat getting louder and faster than ever. He couldn’t blame it. It’s him. Patrick Martin Stump; the drummer he convinced to be a singer instead, the person who saved him a million times, the only one that he really loves, and most of all, his soulmate. Shocked, Pete dropped everything, including the case and his sword. Both of his eyes were wide as the moon. He slowly dropped on his knees but never removed the look on Patrick. His mind cannot process everything. This is all fucked up. Reality snapped back when Pete remembered the rules. That’s the last thing he would ever hear from his soulmate. _Now._ Fuck, that’s been ringing on Pete’s ears. There was no option for Pete to choose from but to accept his fate. The fate that only lasted like a firework. One spark and then it’s gone. He began tearing up as memories of them being together flash through his mind. 

“Remember when I dared you to finish that whole Tabasco sauce bottle for twenty dollars and you did it? That was impressive.” Pete laughed while he sniffed to catch some air.

Patrick, who wasn’t still on his right mind, slowly walked towards Pete.

“Remember when you punched me in the nose just because we both didn’t agree on the chorus?” He chuckled. “Yeah, that was a strong punch.”

Yet, no words coming out from the singer.

Then, Pete remembered that one night.

“Remember when I was at my lowest… but- but you were there- you saved me, Patrick. That night in my hotel room. You remember that, right?” 

_Right?_

Pete bursted up in tears, looking on the ground. He heard footsteps coming nearer to him until it stopped. He opened his eyes while his vision was blurry, but he could see dirty black boots right in front of him. Pete slowly turned his head up as he sniffed once more.

He was right in front of him. It was time.

Such a shame when Patrick felt no emotion when he knocked him out on the face. Pete laid on the ground unconscious, until he woke up back again. The next thing he saw was Patrick on top of him. Pete felt each hit from Patrick’s hook onto his chest. Each hit, Patrick gets covered by Pete’s blood, splattering onto his face, but he doesn't mind. One stab. Two stabs… and then he paused.

With little strength left, Pete struggled to touch Patrick’s face, he eventually got there. It was so soft, he wanted to stay like that forever. Surprisingly, the singer only raised his hook above his own head. Pete swore, he saw Patrick’s face shift from angry to concerned. It was getting harder to breathe for Pete, but he needed to say his words from his dying breath.

“I love you, Patrick.”

Pete looked at him as his eyes sparkled. The singer tightened the grip on Pete’s jacket, only to reveal his soulmate’s last words to him from his sleeves.

_"I_ _always did.”_

Pete’s hand slowly falls down. His eyes closed and breathed his last. He’s dead. Pete. _Oh no._

A sudden headache had hit the singer. He groaned in physical pain as he stood up with his own legs and covered his face. And for one last time, Patrick’s yellow eyes flickered and faded back to his normal hazel state. He was back to normal, until he saw what he did. Pete’s lifeless body. Stabbed multiple times. 

“No… no no no. NO!” Patrick bellowed out in agony.

He remembers what he did to him. And his last words. Patrick rolled up his sleeves on his right hand and saw the tattoo. _I always did._ He shed tears as he was on his knees. 

“This is all my fault. Everything that had happened was there for a reason, and that’s because of me.”

At that moment, he coughed and coughed until blood started to drip out from his mouth and at the same time, his hip started to weaken. Only to realize that the sharp pain he had when he caught Pete on that house was from his bass sword. Pete had it up when he tackled him. But it was too late. He was quickly losing a lot of blood. His chest began to feel heavier and it was getting a lot harder to breathe for Patrick. He laid on the ground right beside Pete. For one last time, he glanced at Pete and held his left hand.

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> this took longer than I expected lmao... anyways this is the first ever story that i ever completed and i feel like i just accomplished something...


End file.
